Gura Gura no Mi
The Gura Gura no Mi, also known as the Gura Gura Fruit, is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that turns the user into an "Quake Man", allowing them to create shock waves (or "quakes"). Gura Gura comes from a Japanese onomatopoeia which means unstable or shaking. It was eaten by Edward Newgate. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength is that it allows user to generate massive shock waves, which can either be in the ground, under the seafloor, or even in the air. Because of this, Fleet Admiral Sengoku has stated that Whitebeard holds the power to destroy the world.It is so powerful that even other places far away from the battle can feel the earthquakes.One Piece Manga - Chapter 552, Sengoku explains about Whitebeard's Devil Fruit powers. Whitebeard can completely annihilate an entire island in no time. This Devil Fruit has no apparent weakness, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weakness. The three Admirals have otherwise been able to stop Whitebeard's shock waves to affect Marineford's execution platform. Usage Whitebeard's power can be recognized for apparently "cracking" the air.One Piece Manga - Chapter 552, Whitebeard demonstrates the usage of his Devil Fruit. Whenever the attack is more concentrated, it will take more the form of an orb. The power can affect land, the ocean and even in mid-air. Whitebeard has different means to activate his power. Whitebeard can use his power in a directional form, aiming at one direction. When releasing the shock waves they will propagate to that location. He can use this to create a massive shock wave or attack an single enemy. Whitebeard can otherwise concentrate his power in the palm of him hand, which he is able to grab an opponent body and smashing his corpse. Whitebeard easily defeated the Giant Vice-Admiral Ronse's with this. Recently, he can also channel his powers into his bisento and creating a giant shock wave slash, wiping out a pack of marines in an instant. Whitebeard can hold "an entire area" with his hands and moving it aside. This ability also had an enormous range, as it affected the entire island that Marineford stood on, tilting it in one direction, and the sea close to the island, making it tilt the opposite way. The technique itself causes widespread destruction and mayhem, as it causes buildings to collapse, as well as compromise the footing of his opponents. Another mean of using the Gura Gura no Mi power is creating an non-directed shockwave in the air, serving as a force field that destroys anything that cross it. He used this to defend against Aokiji's ice-bodied.One Piece Manga - Chapter 553, Whitebeard causes an air-quake. File:Earthquake.jpg|The two tsunamis created by Whitebeard's shock waves. File:White.PNG|Whitebeard's "Quake Bubble" being used on Vice-Admiral Ronse. File:Gura_Gura_Island_Quake.PNG|Whitebeard devastating Marineford with a massive quake. Trivia * This Devil Fruit's name is reminiscent of Whitebeard's laughter style, "Gurarara". This attribute is shared with Perona's Horo Horo no Mi. * The Gura Gura no Mi's powers make Whitebeard resemble the Greek God Poseidon, as the Emperor of the Seas who could cause earthquakes and tsunamis. References External Links *Earthquake - Wikipedia article about earthquakes. *Tsunamis - Wikipedia article about tsunamis. *Shock Wave - Wikipedia article about waves controlled by Whitebeard. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia